dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Yoon Ah
Perfil thumb|326px|Yoona *'Nombre Artistico: '''YoonA *'Nombre Real:' 임윤아 / Im Yoon Ah *'Apodos: Goddes Yoong, Im Choding, Deer Yoong, Drama Queen *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y Bailarina *'Nacimiento: '30-May-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '167cm *'Peso: 47kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Geminis *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Im Yoon-Ah nació en Seul, Corea del Sur. Se convirtio en train junto con otros trainees en las areas de actuación,modelaje, baile y canto. En 2009 se graduó de Daeyoung High School y actualmente asiste a la universidad de Dongguk especializándose en teatro y música, junto con su colega, Seohyun. Su familia esta conformada por ella, su hermana mayor y su Padre, con respecto a su madre se desconoce mucho, ya que desde pequeña Yoona no tuvo madre. Su familia no esperaba que fuera cantante, por que nunca solia cantar o bailar en casa, siempre mostraba ser una niña muy inocente y alegre. Por otro lado, debido a su hermoso rostro su hermana sabía que iba a convertirse en una estrella mayor de la celebridad. Siempre tiene el apoyo de su hermana. Dramas *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *You're My Destiny (KBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *9 End 2 Outs (MBC, 2007) Videos Musicales *Super Junior - 'U' *Super Junior - 'Marry U' * TVXQ - 'Magic Castle' *''Girls Generation'' & 2PM - 'Cabi Song' *SHINee - 'Replay' ( Ver.Japanese) *The Grace - ' My everithing' *Lee Seung Chul - 'Propose' *24/7 - ' That Man's Woman' Premios ''Otro reconocimentos '' *Yoona está en el 1er lugar de "Beautiful Star con una egg line (forma de la cara)". (Wonjin) (enero 2010) (67,2%) *Yoona está en el 1er lugar de "Celebridad con la piel mas saludable". (Dic 2009) *Yoona está en el 2do lugar de "ídolo Mujer haciendo un pastel de arroz el mas bello y más brillante". (Rotiboy) (septiembre 2010) *Yoona está en el 2do lugar de "Si una estrella pudiera llegar como santa seria...". *Yoona está en el 2do lugar de "Mejor estrella de la pantalla chica". * Yoona está en el 3er lugar de "Celebridad soltera mas deseada entre las celebridades coreanas". (KBS) (febrero 2009) Curiosidades * 'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation * 'Idiomas: '''Coreano(Fluido), Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico), Ingles(Intermedio) * '''Educación: '''Instituto Superior Daeyoung, Universidad Dongguk * '''Posicion: '(Imagen del grupo del SNSD / Bailarina de apoyo). * 'Compañera de cuarto: 'Jessica. * '''Hobbie: Comer, modelar, cantar y actuar. * Su lema es: '''Ten confianza en todo. * '''Color favorito: Azul. * Fue la segunda en unirse a Girls Generation despues de Taeyeon. * Presentó los KBS Entertainment Awards en 2009 junto con Lee Kyung Kyu y Lee Ji Ae. * Es la imagen de SNSD. * Fue victima de un escandalo amoroso con Taecyeon de 2PM lo cual fue negado por un año, tras esto ellos siguieron siendo amigos * Esta en el segundo lugar de la chica mas hermosa de SNSD. * Yoona es muy honesta y no le gusta presumir. * Estuvo apenada por un tiempo ya que un fan le dijo ¿que por que ella siempre estaba en el medio? Al parecer a Yoona no le gusto esa pregunta y le dio pena salir en frente de las camaras, pero poco a poco lo fue superando gracias a las miembros del grupo, sobre todo gracias al apoyo que le brindo Jessica. * Es la mas querida por todo el grupo de SNSD. * Le gusta imitar a personas, ya que lo hace perfecto. * En conjunto con TaeYeon, fueron elegidas como las mas lindas del mercado musical; Obteniendo el primer lugar en el ranking. * Esta en unas de las mejores actrices en Corea. * Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo de SNSD es Jessica. * Yoona no tiene horario para dormir siemrpe sela pasa estudiando y pranticando, ya que es la integrante que mas trabaja, por el canto, baile, estudia para varios dramas que hace, actuar, aprenderce lso guiones etc. * En dos ocaciones hemos visto a Yoona dormirce, la primera fue en los camerionos detras del ecenario antes de presentar la cancion y muy popular "The boys" y la segunda fue en una entrevista, es es por el cansancio ya que es la que mas trabaja. * Jessica (Compañera de cuarto) dijo que aveces Yoona se espierta en la madrugada para estudiar un guion de un drama. * Ha protagonizado populares dramas como "You are my destiny y Cinderella man" * En'' "You are my destiny" Tuvo su primer papel protagonico. '' * Su numero favorito es el 93. * Es fan de Takuya Kimura. * Confeso que tiene mas confianza bailando y actuando, que cantando. * En su tiempo libre le gusta jugar boliche. * En la mayoria de las veces en el canto y baile Yoona esta casi siempre en el medio ya que ella es la imagen del grupo y junto con eso es como la bailarina de apoyo guiando a las demas integrantes. * A declarado muchas veces que su hombre ideal es Kimura Takuya. * El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yoona quedo en el 12° lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU, Jang Geun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa, Hwang Jung Eum,Leeteuk, UEE, T.O.P, Taecyeon. * Aparecio en la canción 그녀석의 여자 Woman of That Guy del grupo 24/7. * Yoona está grabando un nuevo drama llamado Love rain. * El 31 de Octubre fue duramente criticada junto con Taeyeon por su mal comportamiento y falta de educación en una entrevista de la MTV en Estados Unidos a lo que SM respondio: El MC del programa quería hablar mientras que veían el video musical de las chicas mostrado en una pantalla baja. La pantalla captura a Taeyeon , naturalmente apoyando la barbilla en su mano mientras veía el monitor", y "Esperamos que no haya otros malos entendidos". * Se lleva bien con los bebes como se puso ver en Hello Baby. * Aparecio en el video de Shinee "Replay en Japones" * En strong heart Yoona dijo “Aquí está la persona que siempre me dice que yo soy su tipo ideal” lo cual causó la atención de la audiencia" Entonces ella señaló a la persona y era el miembro de SJ LeeTeuk. Ella dijo “Cuando yo fui una estudiante de SM desde que tenía 13. LeeTeuk tenía 20 en ese tiempo, él siempre me decía bromeando que posiblemente se casaría conmigo” Después de escuchar eso, LeeTeuk dijo sin dudarlo “Yoona es realmente mi tipo ideal” y “Yoona me llama todas las noches a pedirme consejos, entonces yo creo que le gusto” * Es la mas popular junto con Taeyeon y siempre la eligen como sus chicas ideales. * Le gusta reir mucho. * Aveces la personalidad de Yoona suele ser infantil ya que le gusta hacer muchas bromas. * Los fans dijeron que el cuerpo de Yoona es increible, que se parece mucho a la de un maniqui. * Jamas se le ha visto enojada ya que ella suele ser una chica muy alegre. * Es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca. * Unos de sus apodos es "Reina de las pelucas"..Ya que en varias ocaciones se le a visto a Yoona con una peluca puesto asi sea flecos falsos, pero eso lo hace es por novelas o parte de una presentacion de canto y baile, actualmente el cabello de Yoona lo tiene muy largo y de color negro castaño. * Tiene un gen que la impide engordar. * Es unas de las miembros que mas come junto con Sooyoung. * Le encanta hacer bromas. * Ha Yoona se le dice "Alligator Yoong" Por que cuando se rie con la boca muy abierta, parece un caiman. * Yoona come mucho, pero eso no arruina su esbelta figura la que todo el mundo elogian. * Hubo comentarios por sus fans que ella y Yuri no se llevaban bien y hasta las ponian en versus el representante de la SNSD dijo : que solo eran tonterias ya que Yuri es muy amiga de Yoona . * Yoona suele ser muy cariñosa ya que ella y Jessica suelen estar abrasadas siempre . Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Nate) Galería de Fotos yoona123.jpg yoona-girl's generation.jpg yoona-snsd.jpg 0008 (Yoona).jpg Gee-Ver-2-super-generation-super-junior-and-girls-generation-13976576-1049-1200.jpg 3641812470_9c952ff2ab_o.jpg oh-album-yoona.jpg tumblr_lemku5BKId1qeikl3.jpg ef6800e33e69989a_snsd_rundevilrun_10Yoona.jpg SNSD-Hoot-Yoona-02.jpg girls-generation-1011-elle-japan-8.jpg yoona_so_nyeo_shi_dae_380402.jpg Yoona_ficha.jpg snsd-1010-japan-gee-5.jpg mr-taxi-official-yoona-2.jpg snsd-yoona-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg yoona_so_nyeo_shi_dae_400318.png yoona_so_nyeo_shi_dae_525478.jpg yoona_so_nyeo_shi_dae_554488.jpg snsd yoona the boys concept pictures (3).jpg 299106_128841517222257_128610010578741_126668_336549556_n.jpg b_02-k.jpg Yoona_3.jpg tumblr_lfp3vjxwhx1qb1nat.jpg tumblr_lfp3p5CdcV1qb1nat.jpg SNSD-Yoona-For-J.ESTINA.jpg yoona-xmas.jpg 252px-385515_320903897932219_151014064921204_1176602_1422414701_n.jpg 6240354995_40980832d0.jpg SNSD-Yoona-January-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27986092-1600-1163.jpg SNSD-Yoona-January-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27986098-1600-1047.jpg oh-yoona.jpg|oh yoona 4311661831_fb7744473e.jpg ec44344be57d127aafc3ab9b.jpg 45284cf0c15c8795f2d3859b.jpg fb116b647725bb938db10d9a.jpg|oh the-boys-yoona-mv-teaser.jpg SNSD__The Boys 03729.jpg|the boys yoona divinity80om2448163.jpg tumblr_liuva6aCYP1qcsgcuo1_500.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|임윤아 Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment